godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaguirus
Megaguirus 'is a current member of the 'Earth Conquerors and is the Queen of the Meganulons. She is the descendant of the previous Megaguirus that survived the CT Extinction before being killed by Mothra in 1348. She was also responsible for the death of Rodan's mate and adopted child. Appearance Megaguirus resembles a hybrid between a reptile and an insect. She has bumpy purple skin and greenish spikes all over her body. Her head is reptilian in appearance, lacking insect antennae and possesses a reptilian tooth-filled mouth instead of mandibles like ordinary Meganula. Her underside possess visible pectoral and abdominal muscles. Megaguirus also posses a pair of large pincer-like claws and three pairs of legs. On her back are a pair wings similar to those of a dragonfly and at the end of her abdomen is a large stinger. Personality Megaguirus displays a vicious and greedy nature and seems to exist only to conqueror. She will stop at nothing to make her enemies suffer, such as when she continuously tried to torture Godzilla and steal his energy. History The original Megaguirus was a prehistoric Meganulon that somehow survived the CT Extinction and remained dormant for millions of years. In 1348, she reappeared and attacked a group of royal knights led by the knight Gilder, slaughtering half of the group until Mothra appeared at fought her. She was defeated by Mothra and later killed by Gilder and his remaining knights after burning her body. However, at some point before her death, Megaguirus had laid a single egg, which would later hatch and give birth to the present day Megaguirus. Synopsis Legends Arc At some point in 2007, Megaguirus encountered Rodan's mate Radon, along with their adaptive daughter and the human boy Ethan. In the battle with Radon, Megaguirus dealt a lethal blow to the mother, killing her. In the process, Ethan and the baby Rodan are crushed by debris, killing them both. Devonian Arc Megaguirus first appears in a flashback that the Shobijin told Lucy Casprell in an attempt to explain the origins of all monsters. She is seen attacking Gorosaurus but is repelled by the dinosaur's Kangaroo Kick. She is later seen on a mural on Infant Island, being classified in the "Sky" Monster section. Trilopod War Arc In 2014 Megaguiurs established a nest in Brazil along with her Meganulan subjects. After some of the Meganulan eggs are taken from the nest, Megaguiurs makes her way to Sao Paulo where she encounters Godzilla and Ebirah battling with some newly hatch Meganulan and joins the battle. She and her subjects managed to overpower Ebirah until Godzilla interferes and attacks her, sending Ebirah into retreat and Megaguirus to attack Godzilla. Megaguirus manages to avoid Godzilla's attacks thanks to her speed but he use the Nuclear Pulse Blast, preventing her next attack. While she is down, Megaguirus stings Godzilla in the leg and drains his energy, enabling her to fire a fireball of atomic energy at Godzilla. She then carries the injured Godzilla to her nest in the Brazilian jungles and then drops Godzilla into a pit full of hundred of Meganulan and Meganula who attack the atomic saurian. Godzilla manages to kill them all with another Nuclear Pulse but Megaguirus carries him off again but Godzilla bites her neck which causes both kaiju to crash land in Machu Picchu, Peru. Just as the two begin to battle again, a mysterious pod crash lands in their location, revealing itself to be the Cryogs' new weapon: The Trilopods. The Trilopods attack both kaiju and Megaguirus is pinned down and has her DNA absorbed by a Trilopod Alpha and fuses with a Trilopod Beta to become a Trilopod and Megaguirus Hybrid. While Godzilla deals with the Trilopods, Megaguirus attempts an escape but Godzilla throws a dead Trilopod at her. Megaguirus's is not seen afterwards. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod War, Megaguirus was persuaded by SpaceGodzilla to join his new faction: The Earth Conquerors. After the failed mission in Brisbane, SpaceGodzilla announces an attack on the Monster Islands. Megaguirus and the other Earth Conquerors confront Godzilla and the Earth Defenders on the Monster Islands. As both teams begin to attack, a magic circle appears above the Islands and sucks up the kaiju, sending them to Earth Land. Soon after landing in Earth land, Megaguirus and her fellow conquerors track down the source of the magic circle which Grimoire Heart. After landing on the dark guild's airship, the conquerors confront Grimoire Heart but after realizing that the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail have joined together, the Dark Guild and Evil Kaiju form an alliance. Tenrou Island Arc Megaguirus along with the other Earth Conquerors and Grimoire Heart make their may to Tenrou Island. When the airship is confronted by a giant sized Makarov Dreyer, Megaguirus along several other Conquerors and members of Grimoire Heart make their way to Tenrou Island thanks to Caprico, once on the island, Megaguirus prepares to hunt down both the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail. Abilities Stinger: Megaguirus uses her Stinger to pierce into an opponent's flesh, she then begins to drain the energy. As she absorbs the energy, the opponent is incapable of launching any additional energy-based attacks upon her. Once she siphons the energy from her opponent, she can use it to shoot her own energy weapon, a fireball from her wings. This technique is used with her battle with Godzilla. Even when facing an opponent without energy, she can still inflict damage with the stinger alone, as seen when she stabbed Ebirah. Flight: Using her wings, Megaguirus can fly at incredible speeds, being almost a mere blur in flight, allowing her to sneak up on enemies. The edges of her wings are also sharp, allowing her to cut objects as we flies past them. Immense Strength: Megaguiurs is shown to be strong enough to lift a kaiju as heavy as Godzilla, even while flying long distances. When she stings Godzilla in the leg, she is strong enough to drag him with her stinger. Her large pincer-claws can also provide some attack when in close-up combat. Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Air Kaiju Category:Characters